The BAU and the deathly hallows
by Evelyn92
Summary: the release of the last Harry Potter film is more appealing to some than others, until Garcia gets to them that is.


"You are doing this. All of you." Penelope threatened, sending a glare at each team member sitting before her. "You owe me this. Every single day you make me look at crime scene pictures which have scarred me for life, and every single time you ask I can give you any information you want and I think for that you owe me a reward." She ended with a pout at them.

"I'm in if it makes you happy Buttercup." Derek said, squeezing her tight in a hug.

"Sure, I'm in too, I wanted to see the film anyway." JJ agreed.

"Me too, as long as I get to look totally awesome." Emily said with a smile at her friend whose own smile was now reappearing.

"Reid, don't even try to refuse, you are coming, don't make me beat your ass." Morgan threatened Reid into submission, as he nodded forcefully at Garcia.

"I think I'm too old to be agreeing to this." Dave sighed, but agreed nonetheless. "As long as I'm not dressed at Dumbledore, no offence he is a good guy but I'm not that old."

"'A good guy'? Dave, the man was the greatest wizard that ever lived, he basically held the magical world together single handedly and gave everything to save Harry!" Emily burst out at him. The others gave her a funny look.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about the wizarding world Prentiss." Hotch joked dryly. Emily blushed while the others laughed at her.

"Does that mean you'll come too boss?" Garcia asked hopefully.

Hotch sighed in resignation. "Only for you Garcia." He gave her one of his rare smiles, which delighted her.

"Awesome! Now, let's talk costumes." She said clapping her hands together.

"Oh! Can I be Hermione, Pen please? I've always wanted to be the really smart one who got to punch Draco Malfoy!" Emily practically pounced on Garcia; the rest of the team had been previously unaware of this side of her personality and were torn between shock and amusement.

"Sorry hun, I have other plans for you, but you will be needing your Gryffindor robes." Garcia told her.

"You have robes?" Derek laughed at her while she looked down so that the team wouldn't see her embarrassed face.

"You are such a loser Em." JJ said, lightly shoving her red faced friend.

Emily spent the rest of the day in Garcia's lair with her and Reid due to the mocking of Morgan and JJ which had finally gotten to her. He's allowed to be obsessive over knocking down walls in his houses, wasn't she allowed to have a guilty pleasure too? She was grateful that Garcia and Reid understood, both of them having similar obsessions themselves, Derek had even labelled them 'the three geeks'.

They were going to the movie theatre straight from work, therefore they would be using the conference as a changing room once the rest of the BAU had left. When a few agents had been lagging behind, Garcia had frozen their computers so that they had to leave. The rest of the team had gathered when Garcia entered followed by Emily and Reid carrying boxes containing the costumes for the evening.

"Don't you wish there was some way you didn't have to carry those, like, I don't know, magic." Morgan said, making JJ laugh. Seeing Emily's face drop at Morgan's words and Reid and Garcia give her a reassuring smile, Dave put his hand over JJ's mouth to silence her and Hotch hit Morgan upside the head.

"Ow man." Derek said rubbing his head where Hotch had hit him.

"Leave her alone." Hotch glared at him, which seemed to finally shut him up.

"Okay team, here are your costumes for this evening, and no whining, you are wearing them."Garcia told them, trying to skim over the tension caused by Morgan, she would tear him a new one later. She pulled a bag out of the boxes for each person and handed it to them.

They each took a corner of the room to change into the robes and accessories given to them. Dave was done first, he was now wearing a black cloak and had a red and gold striped tie around his neck, he was holding his wig in his hands, staring at it curiously.

Reid was in his costume as well, the same black cloak but his tie was green and silver, he was sitting on a chair with Emily standing behind him with a pot of hair gel running a comb through his hair. The sight of the two of them looking so like a mother and child was not lost on anyone and it brought a smile to their faces, even Morgan's; they unconsciously took the roles in each other's lives that they were needed in.

They all finished up tying their ties and putting on their wigs, while Garcia dug out her camera and started taking pictures of the scene around her.

Derek was looking disappointed as he attempted to put his wig on, complete with attached fake, large plastic ears. "Serves you right Hot Stuff for picking on Gumdrop, now you get the frumpy costume." She smiled at him as he groaned in frustration.

After putting on her own wig of ginger, JJ went over to save Dave from himself by helping him with his own wig before he took out his gun to shoot it.

Once Emily had finished Reid's hair and ordered him not to touch it, she walked over to where Hotch was trying to see his reflection in the windows of the conference room. He was trying to draw on his forehead but it was clearly not working out. Laughing at him, she took the red marker pen out of his hand and told him to turn around to face her. She pushed his hair back off his face with her hand and drew a lightning bolt on his forehead, before picking up the glasses frames and placing them on his face. She leaned back to inspect her handiwork and smiled in approval.

"So how do I look for a teenage wizard?" He joked.

"Magical." Emily replied, pulling on the end of his tie.

"Ooh! You all look fantastic!" Pen squealed, she had decided that this was definitely one of the top ten moments in her life, seeing a team of FBI agents dressed up in robes and wigs just because she asked them, her heart melted at the thought that they loved her enough to do this. "Group photo!" The group shuffled forward to where Garcia was directing them. "Okay so I want Draco, Neville and Luna in the front row kind of crouching down so we can see the back row, Ron, I want you on the end on the left then Hermione, then Harry so you're in the middle and then Ginny next to Harry on the end."

"Babygirl, if you want me to follow directions you are gonna have to tell me who I am dressed as." Morgan was confused, wracking his brain trying to picture any of the films to figure out who he was supposed to be.

"Sweetness, you're Neville Longbottom."

"Oh god." Morgan moaned at the name and shook his head.

Garcia set the camera on a timer and ran to take her place in the photo next to Derek. "Say Hogwarts!"

"HOGWARTS!" They cheered.

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to miss the trailers. Harry and Ron, you two are driving a car each, everyone else pick a car to jump in."

"Are you going to call us by our character names all evening?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Absolutely Ronald." Garcia grinned at him.


End file.
